Sempre ao seu lado
by Yuki Agatsuma
Summary: Faberry. Sinopse completa no primeiro cap. Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Drama, Romance, Yuri. Classificação: 18
1. Voltando para casa

******Sinopse:** *Faberry  
Após o seu último ano no McKinley, Quinn some de Lima sem deixar vestígios; a loira com os anos se torna uma guarda-costas altamente eficiente e cara, chegando a ser uma agente do serviço secreto por um curto período.  
Quinn Fabray deixou Ohio por motivos que na época ela nao conseguia entender, tentando então passar uma borracha em seu passado...Mas o que acontece quando o destino simplesmente faz com que ela seja contratada para proteger nada mais nada menos que Rachel Berry? O seu assunto inacabado.****

**Classificação:** +18**  
**  
Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Drama, Romance, Yuri  
Avisos:

**Notas Iniciais do capítulo **

Bem pessoal, bem vindos a um novo Faberry (Mais um? O.O") Sim eu ando meio deprimida e depressiva então foi o jeito que arranjei de não enlouquecer :(  
Boa leitura a todos e espero que gostem!

==/==

Seus olhos esverdeados estavam abertos como sempre, três disparos certeiros fizeram com que o homem que estava a poucos metros caísse desacordado para nunca mais levantar. Ao notar que estava a salvo seu protegido tentou levantar-se, mas a loira pressionou sua cabeça e ordenou que o mesmo permanecesse abaixado; ela olhou por alguns instantes na direção do corpo sem vida e depois virou rapidamente para trás ao escutar o som de passos se aproximando de forma lenta. Sua Beretta 92 apontou na direção do pobre motorista que estava no topo da pequena escada que dava acesso ao estacionamento, o mesmo apenas levantou as mãos com o rosto totalmente sem cor.

Ela observou novamente o local silencioso, mantendo o homem na cerca de meia idade sobre os seus olhos extremamente atentos, tudo estava bem, aparentemente não existia mais sinal de perigo. Esse era o trabalho da ex-cheerio que vinha da esquecida Lima em Ohio, Quinn Fabray. Um trabalho onde ela deveria ser sempre alerta e que errar não era uma das suas alternativas, sua inteligência, perspicácia e até mesmo a frieza fizeram com que a jovem loira chegasse a trabalhar no serviço secreto por um curto período, pois alguns motivos particulares fizeram-na olhar para um ramo menos arriscado, mas não menos comprometedor a de ser uma guarda-costas... E não uma qualquer, uma de alto valor.

Já em sua casa, completamente guardado pelas paredes de concreto, o milionário pegou um copo ainda trêmulo e preencheu o seu interior com o melhor whisky que possuía e oferecendo a loira, que educadamente recusou. O homem apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo; a jovem a sua frente não ingeria bebidas alcoólicas, ou pelo menos não o fazia quando se encontrava em serviço.

-Como você sabia? – perguntou o homem levemente curioso, andando até a lareira e depois voltando o olhar para a mais nova.

O mesmo se referia ao episódio de poucos momentos atrás no estacionamento, onde a Fabray baleara o suposto servente sem nenhuma culpa ou dúvida.

-Eu o vi lavando o carro. – respondeu a mulher de forma direta.

-Eu também. – confirmou o seu empregador não vendo a diferença que fez a loira agir no momento certo.

-Eles não lavam carros dentro do estacionamento. – completou Quinn.

O homem deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou as sobrancelhas um tanto surpreso, esse pequeno e delicado detalhe havia lhe escapado, algo que teria feito perder sua vida se estivesse sozinho; mas graças as ótimas recomendações que havia recebido a Fabray estava ao seu lado e fazendo um perfeito trabalho, sem espaço para erros de qualquer proporção.

-Suas mãos sempre tremeram Quinn? – perguntou o homem dando um leve gole na bebida rejeitada anteriormente por sua guarda-costas.

-Às vezes. – disse dando levemente de ombros e se explicando em seguida, não queria que o mesmo achasse que ela esteve com medo ou insegura. – é por conta da adrenalina.

-Eu gostaria que ficasse. – disse o homem após encontrar o envelope que estava procurando e entregando-o nas mãos da jovem Fabray.

-Não. Eu não gosto de trabalhos fixos. – respondeu de forma firme e pegando o seu pagamento. – meus pés ficam dormentes. – completou a loira se permitindo brincar um pouco, já que estava em clima de despedida.

O mais velho concordou com a cabeça e se deu por vencido, apesar de insistir com propostas mais que tentadoras ele bem sabia que a loira não voltaria mais a trabalhar para ele, o que era uma pena, já que a mesma havia se mostrado uma profissional bem acima das suas expectativas.

==/==

Naquela mesma noite a jovem Fabray de 23 anos recolheu suas poucas coisas em duas malas e se dirigiu para sua casa após pegar um taxi; ao chegar a loira deixou as malas na calçada enquanto se espreguiçava. Era algo engraçado retornar para aquele local supostamente chamado de "lar". Quinn passava tanto tempo na casa dos seus clientes – quanto eram trabalhos longos – que mesmo retornando para o seu cantinho, ela não conseguia sentir-se verdadeiramente em casa.

Passar muito tempo fora sempre lhe dava trabalho, a loira não conhecia muitas pessoas na sua calma vizinhança devido a certa instabilidade que o seu trabalho reservava e como ela não confiava muito nas pessoas era difícil deixar a casa nos cuidados de alguém; resumindo, a grama precisava ser cortada, e havia um mar de folhas secas por todo lado, quem passasse por ali com certeza acharia que era alguma casa abandonada. Ela seguiu pelo caminho com pedras e ao chegar na porta de entrada encontrou mais um monte de lixo, papeis de propaganda, algumas correspondências e o que parecia ser o jornal do dia; Quinn apanhou apenas o jornal e chutou o resto para os lados, era um monte de tralha sem importância, a única pessoa que sabia do seu paradeiro era sua mãe e a mesma só se comunicava por telefone.

Ao entrar subiu direto para o seu quarto, precisava de um banho urgente e uma roupa leve para sentir-se revigorada novamente; deixou as malas na sala e retirou o blazer enquanto subia as escadas, desabotoou a camisa branca e suspirou cansada. Sua casa precisava de uma limpeza, mas ela deixaria isso para o dia seguinte, era só dar alguns telefonemas e tudo estaria em ordem. A loira passou um bom tempo na banheira, passando em coisas aleatórias e alguns assuntos inacabados, quando achou que deveria ocupar a sua cabeça com outra coisa ela deixou a banheira e vestiu o roupão, descendo as escadas e indo em direção a cozinha. Quinn até pensou na possibilidade de cozinhar algo, mas lembrou que não deveria ter muita coisa dentro da geladeira. **"Ok! Mais algo para a longa lista de amanhã... Grama, folhas, casa e compras"**pensou massageando a fronte e se dirigindo até o telefone que ficava perto da entrada da cozinha, o jeito era se render a uma boa pizza.

A ex-cheerio consultou a sua listinha de telefones para emergências e lá estava o atrativo número ao qual ela se raramente se rendia, após fazer o seu pedido ela sentou-se em um dos bancos que ficava junto ao balcão central da cozinha e resolveu ler o jornal enquanto esperava.

A entrega não demorou e o estômago da loira agradeceu por isso.

-Sra. Fabray! – o entregador olhou naqueles olhos profundos e corou.

Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça, o rapaz da entrega deve ria ter no máximo os seus 17 anos, cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos extremamente azuis. Era engraçado, das raras vezes em que pedia pizza o mesmo entregador fazia questão de trazer com urgência o seu pedido. Quinn pagou um valor generoso ao rapaz que ficou bastante feliz com a gorjeta, para a loira era apenas um pequeno agrado pelo bom atendimento, ela bem sabia o que era ter que se esforçar para ganhar alguns trocados a mais no final do mês com aquela idade.

Sem trocarem muitas palavras o jovem sorriu, cheio de suas incertezas e partiu acenando para a loira, esperando ansioso pela próxima entrega para ver novamente aqueles belos olhos que transitavam entre o castanho e o verde. Quinn sorriu mais uma vez ao ver o jovem partir, mas toda vez que o via só lembrava-se de o quanto sua vida sentimental era uma droga; seu último relacionamento terminou a seis meses atrás, se é que ver uma pessoa algumas vezes e transar com ela poderia ser considerado algo. A verdade era que o seu trabalho também lhe restringia a área afetiva, por mais que tentasse nunca dava certo por vários motivos, resumindo os relacionamentos - que também não foram muitos, no máximo três – a breves encontros irregulares e sexo.

A loira não tinha muito o que reclamar, pois sabia bem no que estava se metendo quando entrou nesse mundo, mas ela era apenas uma jovem bastante imatura e perdida demais. Quinn construiu uma carreira sólida em pouco tempo, mas tudo graças ao seu medo e incertezas na época; ela ganhava muito bem, o suficiente para se manter, ter algum luxo e sustentar sua mãe que ainda residia em Lima. Isso era o suficiente, ou pelo menos era no início, mas o tempo ia passando, a maturidade chegando, e como qualquer outro mortal ela sentis desejos e acima de tudo vontade de ter alguém por perto.

==/==

**Notas final do capítulo**

E então o que acharam?  
Apenas uma introdução, mas logo trarei mais para vocês. Creio que no sábado estarei postando o segundo cap. e depois apenas um por semana.  
Obrigada e comentemmmmmmmm!


	2. Fora dos planos

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Olá pessoal, agradeço o carinho de todos e fico feliz pela força que alguns estão me passando nesse momento difícil. Aproveitei o dia pra adiantar o segundo cap. não está muito grande, mas prometo caprichar no próximo.__  
__Boa leitura a todos!_

==/==

Naquela mesma noite na badalada New York a cidade que nunca dorme, a estrela Rachel Berry se preparava para mais uma de suas aparições não importava onde a diva fosse, sempre havia milhares de fãs a sua espera, cada um com a esperança de chegar o mais perto possível da judia que a todos encantava. Esta noite ela daria entrevista e faria uma pequena apresentação em um programa; ao chegar pessoas gritavam, choravam e milhares de flash's disparavam sem cessar. Mesmo com todo o tumulto a pequena fazia questão de sorrir, acenar e dar autógrafos para todos, a simpatia era a marca oficial de Rachel Berry e o que fazia com que a morena conseguisse uma legião de fãs ainda maior a cada dia.

-Rachel... Precisamos ir agora. – Informou Santana enquanto discutia com alguém no celular e ao mesmo tempo se posicionando ao lado direito da diva, evitando que a multidão se aproximasse demais.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu a cantora confirmando com a cabeça e seguindo o seu caminho, acompanhada da latina e de outras pessoas que trabalhavam com ela.

A vida da morena era assim quase todos os dias, mas nem sempre a judia teve dias gloriosos como agora. Rachel foi para New York com Kurt e um sonho em mente, ser uma grande estrela da Broadway. No começo a morena chorou muito e pensou em desistir várias vezes, o mundo estava longe de ser aquele conto de fadas que ela sonhava, havia pessoas com o mesmo sonho que a pequena e igualmente talentosos ou ainda melhores, mas mesmo nos piores momentos Kurt, Finn e os seus pais lhe deram forças para seguir em frente... E foi o que ela fez. NYADA passou, assim como o McKinley, então ela conquistou os palcos da Broadway. Críticas e mais críticas surgiram, mas serviam apenar para aumentar ainda mais o brilho de Rachel; que aos poucos conseguiu se tornar mais do que uma estrela, o futuro lhe reservava mais, muito mais... Broadway virou algo pequeno, a judia começou a conquistar novos palcos, novos fãs, estava trabalhando arduamente no seu primeiro cd e havia recebido uma indicação ao Oscar.

Apesar de ter apenas 23 anos, Rachel se tornou uma mulher forte e determinada, deixou para trás a insegurança e o jeito de se vestir do interior – nada de suéter de bichinhos ou meias ¾ - agora ela era uma mulher, ainda mais radiante e incrivelmente bela.

Uma de suas assistentes levou alguns dos presentes enviados pelos fãs até o camarim da morena. Flores, bombons, ursinhos de pelúcia e mais uma infinidade de mimos para a grande diva que estava dominando o mundo; tudo foi muito bem arrumado antes que a judia se fizesse presente. Por ironia do destino um dos presentes destinado a Rachel tinha uma bomba oculta em seu interior, que ao ser detonada não deixou vitimas, mas destruiu completamente tudo na sala.

Talvez a bomba tivesse o destino de matar a estrela, ou quem sabe aquilo servisse apenas como um "aviso", indicando que algo pior estava a sua espera... Mas quem iria querer matar a diva? E qual motivo teria para tal ato?

Quinn dormiu como há dias não estava conseguindo e mesmo sendo o seu primeiro dia de folga ela resolveu acordar cedo para correr um pouco e deixar a casa em ordem. Antes de sair deu alguns telefonemas, contratou algumas pessoas e deixou algumas instruções, sua casa era razoavelmente grande então resolveu contratar os serviços de uma equipe, assim, quando voltasse estaria quase tudo em seu devido lugar.

Após vestir o seu moletom preferido da West Virginia, colocar uma calça, o par de tênis e os óculos escuros Quinn começou os seus exercícios matinais. Se havia algo que ela obedecia rigorosamente era a sua rotina para manter o seu corpo sempre em forma, não tanto pela vaidade, mas sua profissão exigia isso. Com os fones de ouvido bem ajustados e o volume quase no máximo ela se deixou levar pelas passadas firmes e ritmadas, deixando a mente vazia. Aquele era um dos grandes motivos dela morar naquele local, era tranqüilo, sem grande fluxo de veículos, ampla área verde para atividades e a maioria dos moradores eram casais de idosos ou famílias grandes... Agora que tinha um tempo indeterminado de férias ela poderia quem sabe curtir um pouco disso tudo e deixar sua vida louca de lado.

Quando volto frente de sua casa parecia a de alguém decente que não abandonava o lar por um mês ou às vezes mais, e isso lhe deixou contente, quem sabe assim alguns dos seus vizinhos paravam de lhe olhar de forma estranha. Ao entrar tudo estava brilhando e cheirando muito bem, Quinn deixou a sacola de compras em cima do balcão e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver uma mulher morena preparando algo. Sem dúvidas era Carmen, a loira reconheceria aquelas curvas em qualquer lugar no mundo. A passos lentos a Fabray chegou por trás da empregada e lhe deu um beijo de leve na nuca, fazendo com que a mesma desse um pequeno salto com o susto.

-Srta. Fabray. – disse a morena levando a mão até o peito, sentindo os batimentos acelerarem, para em seguida dar um sorriso um pouco sem graça.

Do grupo que havia contratado Carmen era a única que ainda estava na casa, normalmente era ela quem preparava o café da loira. Uma mulher de quase a mesma idade que a guarda costas, curvas bem acentuadas e pele bronzeada; Quinn teve uma quedinha pela morena desde a primeira vez que a viu, era linda e dona de um sorriso cativante e já fazia um bom tempo que as duas haviam deixado de lado a relação de patroa e empregada, Quinn não estava bem por vários motivos e foi Carmen que conseguiu lhe animar um pouco. As duas ficaram algumas vezes, mas nada mais sério que isso, Carmen era solteira e tinha uma forte admiração pela loira, já Quinn estava extremamente carente, talvez não fosse algo tão errado assim dar um pouco de auxilio em outra área.

-Sentiu minha falta? – sussurrou a loira lhe dando pequenos beijos no pescoço.

-Por favor, Quinn... – implorou a mulher mordendo pressionando os lábios, tentando ao máximo resistir aos encantos daquela loira maravilhosa.

Quinn sorriu maliciosamente e virou a morena para si capturando os lábios da mesma com extrema urgência. As duas se beijaram de forma um tanto selvagem e a loira levou a outra até o balcão, colocando-a sentada e encaixando-se entre suas pernas, conseqüentemente fazendo com que a saia da empregada subisse até o meio das coxas.

O amasso entre as duas até teria durado bem mais se não fosse por uma terceira pessoa que resolveu dar o ar da sua graça em um momento bastante inapropriado. Um pigarro foi o suficiente para Carmen recobrar o pouco de sanidade que ainda possuía e se desfazer dos carinhos da Fabray; a loira por sua vez rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, só poderia ser uma pessoa e infelizmente ela não estava enganada. Grande porte, olhos azuis e uma boca que ninguém do antigo glee club esqueceria, Sam Evans tinha o dom de aparecer nos melhores momentos de Quinn e Carmen.

A empregada tratou de fazer alguma coisa enquanto a loira se servia de um suco bem forte, passou por Sam como um furacão e partiu direto para o terreno de trás da casa, sentando-se em uma grande cadeira branca e ouvindo uma música qualquer no velho rádio que possuía a muito tempo, o loiro apenas sorriu e acompanhou os passos a amiga. Dos velhos companheiros de coral Sam foi o único que insistiu o suficiente até saber algo sobre a loira e mais tarde conseguiu o seu endereço – o que não foi nem de longe tarefa fácil – com o sumiço da Fabray de Lima, Evans teve discurso o suficiente para conseguir o telefone com a Judy. Quinn queria quebrar todos os vínculos possíveis, mas o amigo e ex-namorado de colégio não deixou; os dois se falavam por telefone, até cruzaram caminhos raras vezes. Desde então Sam nunca mais desgrudou do seu rastro, o loiro havia se tornado um detetive do departamento de policia de New York e estranhamente algo lhe dizia que aquela não era apenas uma simples visita.

-O que você quer Sam? – perguntou um tanto mal humorada.

O loiro sorriu brevemente, mas depois ficou sério, o que fez Quinn deixar a revista que estava em suas mãos de lado para lhe dar mais atenção.

-Preciso da sua ajuda Q. estão oferecendo dois mil dólares por semana pelos seus serviços. – disso o loiro com os olhos azuis faiscando de expectativa e suas mãos demonstrando um certo nevorsismo.

Quinn nem havia pensado direito e já recusou o pedido do amigo, votando sua atenção para as páginas da revista e bebendo o seu suco.

-Eu não trabalho pra pessoas famosas. – advertiu a loira ao escutar o valor que estava sendo oferecido.

-Você não quer o trabalho por ser uma estrela... Ou por se tratar de Rachel Berry? – insistiu o loiro com o olhar firme.

Quinn recebeu a pergunta como um soco certeiro no estomago, Sam sabia da verdade, dos motivos dela ter saído de Lima, e jogar isso contra ela era algo extremamente covarde; por outro lado ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde os seus destinos acabariam se cruzando novamente, afinal ela era perfeita no que fazia, ou pelo menos tentava ser, e Quinn bem sabia que Rachel alcançaria qualquer objetivo que fosse, pois o seu talento era único. Era mais do que previsto que ela viraria uma grande estrela... E com isso viria o assédio por parte da mídia, dos fãs, e sempre aparecia algum lunático que cultivava uma adoração de forma nada sadia.

-Que tal dois mil e quinhentos Fabray? – Sam não desistiria tão fácil assim.

A ex-cheerio fechou a revista com certa violência e a jogou de lado definitivamente. O que estava achando? Que ela estava recusando por conta do valor?! Havia muito mais em jogo do que uma simples quantia em dinheiro; havia sentimentos e fantasmas deixados no passado... Aos quais a loira não queria retornar.

-Muita gente adoraria ganhar esse dinheiro, o Greg seria um deles.

-Eu falei com o Greg, ele se mostrou interessado. – disse Sam de forma calma, sentando-se ao lado da loira e segurando em uma de suas mãos. – mas todos dizem que você é a melhor no ramo. – ele olhou nos belos olhos da amiga e ela pode ver a grande preocupação transparecer pelos orbes azuis. – ela é uma mulher sozinha Quinn, a sua maior preocupação agora é o filho de 5 anos... Eu não estaria te implorando se o assunto não fosse realmente sério.

==/==

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_E então o que acharam?  
Bom, ruim, péssimo?  
Algumas coisas ficaram meio que no ar, mas garanto que terá uma explicação melhor com o decorrer dos caps.  
Obrigada a todos e comentemmmmmmmm  
*-*_


	3. Aceitando a proposta

Naquela hora recebeu o seu segundo soco no estômago, a tempos ela evitava ver ou ler notícias sobre a morena ou qualquer coisa que lembrasse a mesma. A Fabray sentiu algo estranho ao saber que a judia já tinha um filho e com essa idade, isso significava que a cantora já deveria estar grávida quando deixou Lima; e se estava solteira, alguma o Hudson havia aprontado. Quinn trincou levemente os dentes só de pensar no idiota do seu ex, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria algo que magoasse a pequena.

Ela queria muito recusar a proposta, sabia que em algum momento o que sentia poderia se sobressair e cegar o seu trabalho, mas o pensamento caia no filho de Rachel e na falta de proteção da própria diva. Por hora ela aceitaria o trabalho, mas caso a situação saísse de controle ela se afastaria.

-Tudo bem. – confirmou a loira com um pouco de raiva de si mesma, por não conseguir ser fria o suficiente para recusar. – primeiro eu vou analisar a situação. – Quinn levantou-se calmamente da cadeira onde estava sentada e agachou-se na grama para pegar as suas facas de arremesso, eram leves, com a lâmina brilhante e o acabamento moderno em preto fosco... Belas e mortais. – se eu aceitar será três mil por semana.

Sam assobiou ao escutar o valor, era com certeza muito dinheiro, nenhum outro guarda- costas se atreveria a negociar três mil dólares por semana; mas o loiro sabia bem que não se tratava de qualquer pessoa... Pelo menos era o que dizia os boatos.

-Você tem que ser boa mesmo pra pedir esse valou. – as palavras saíram de forma irônica da boca do loiro.

-É só conferir então. – rebateu a Fabray dando de ombros e se preparar para arremessar as cinco facas em uma estreita viga de madeira.

Sam ficou logo atrás da amiga e acompanhou atentamente. A primeira faca passou longe – o que fez o loiro questionar a tal fama da mulher.

-Tem alguma coisa errada. – disse a loira analisando a segunda faca e se preparando para arremessá-la assim como fez com a primeira, mas acabou propositalmente deixando-a escorregar para trás, sem muito efeito, apenas para assustar o detetive. – desculpe.

Sam preferiu ficar mais afastado depois da faca que veio em sua direção, a ex-cheerio deu m pequeno sorriso e se concentrou nas três que ainda faltavam; ela havia apenas brincado com as duas primeiras, mas agora estava na hora de mostrar o que sabia com seriedade. Ela lançou as três facas quase que sem intervalo entre uma e outra, as lâminas fincaram na madeira com precisão e muito próximas.

Sem precisar de mais demonstrações o detetive Evans entregou um papel onde tinha escrito o endereço da pequena diva para a guarda-costas, os dois combinaram um horário e agora era apenas esperar o que lhe aguardava no dia seguinte.

Naquele mesmo dia Quinn Fabray não conseguiu pensar mais em outra coisa ou dormir, em seus sonhos ou em momentos de completa distração ela com certeza já havia repassado algo assim em sua mente, mas nada de importante... Como Rachel estaria agora? Teria mudado muito com os anos, ou com a chegada do seu filho? Estaria a mesma dramática de sempre? Pensar nos velhos tempos lhe vez dar um breve sorriso amarelo enquanto estava deitada, mas eles se tornavam sempre mais obscuros e travaram quando chegavam ao filho da judia, será que a mesma sofreu algum preconceito ou algo do tipo, como dificuldades? Isso lhe deixava um pouco inquieta, o fato de alguém magoar a morena que às vezes era tão frágil e indefesa mexia com ela de uma forma estranha... Que não deveria. Mas por outro lado, a tal criança já estava com 5 anos, ou quase isso, significava que apesar de tudo a morena mais uma vez conseguiu passar pelas dificuldades... Como se isso fosse alguma novidade, Quinn sempre soube que a outra conseguiria tudo o que sempre sonhou.

No dia seguinte ela levantou super cedo e partiu para o banho, como não havia dormido quase nada já tinha deixado uma roupa separada, isso lhe pouparia tempo. Seu celular tocou algumas vezes, mas ela não se preocupou em atender, retornando a ligação de Sam quando saiu do banho e se dirigiu para a cozinha, precisava de um café forte pra poder ficar 100%. O loiro parecia nervoso ao telefone, mas a mulher acabou relevando, o mesmo havia ligado apenas para confirmar o horário e algumas coisas, Quinn apenas confirmou e logo voltou sua atenção para a cafeteira, checando o relógio enquanto tentava não se queimar com o líquido quente que estava na xícara, precisava se apressar um pouco, pois ainda tinha um caminho um mais ou menos uma hora de carro, se tivesse sorte com o trânsito.

Quinn se arrumou cuidadosamente, checou se estava tudo em ordem ou se não tinha esquecido nada e depois se olhou no espelho. **"Você não vai para um encontro Fabray, pare de se preocupar com isso"** pensou ao se olhar incansáveis vezes no grande espelho que tinha no quarto; já que iria encontrar com a diva teria que estar bem apresentável, pelo menos era essa a desculpa que tentava sustentar.

Em exatamente uma hora de viagem, Quinn e o seu fiel Opala negro se encontravam no endereço entregue pelo detetive. A loira olhou para os lados em busca do número e parou quando teve a confirmação, seu coração deu uma leve disparada, o que fez com que a mesma respirasse fundo antes de fazer qualquer coisa... Mas ela mesma sabia que não tinha como evitar o turbilhão de sensações nesse momento, afinal se passaram cinco anos, cinco anos de medo, incertezas, arrependimento... Quando voltou a si seus olhos claros automaticamente focaram o retrovisor, perto da esquina um carro grande estava dando a re bem devagar, um pequeno detalhe para ser guardado para acontecimentos futuros, por hora ela teria que ficar mais alerta e esquecer sentimentos de uma Quinn Fabray do colegial. A loira baixou o vidro da janela para poder se comunicar com sabe lá quem que estivesse lá dentro. Ela apertou o botão do interfone e pode notar que o aparelho tinha algum tipo de ligação clandestina... Se ela não conhecesse bem Rachel Berry ela não ligaria muito para o fato, mas a morena era perfeccionista demais, ela nunca iria querer um interfone com fios remendados por fita isolante... Quinn suspirou, havia algo muito errado ali.

-Quem é? – disse uma voz masculina vindo do aparelho. Quinn tinha a leve impressão de que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar.

-É sobre a Srta. Berry. – respondeu a loira.

-O que? – o outro não entendeu muito bem, o interfone estava falhando.

-Sandra Portman, para ver a Srta. Berry. – disse a loira invertendo a sua resposta para ter certeza de uma coisa.

Mais um chiado no aparelho e logo veio a resposta do outro. A cada novo questionamento Quinn achava que conhecia ainda mais aquela voz... Mas de quem era?

-Tem hora marcada? – insistiu o outro.

Quinn respirou levemente, piscou os olhos e observou novamente o seu redor antes de dar o que seria a sua última resposta.

-Olha... Diz que o número atômico do zinco é 30.

Depois da confirmação do homem o portão abriu lentamente e Quinn conduziu o carro para dentro antes a voz insistente voltasse e mudasse de idéia. O lugar era simplesmente um paraíso, a pequena diva não tinha economizado em nada, o espaço era completamente arborizado e a loira simplesmente nunca havia visto uma mansão como aquela, nem mesmo dos seus melhores clientes, aquilo era praticamente a mansão da Lara Croft. A loira analisou o lugar rapidamente, até parar o carro perto de um outro veículo que estava sendo polido por um homem; ao deixar o carro deu de cara com o homem que estava lá.

-Antes tarde do que nunca não é mesmo Fabray?! – disse o homem com um sorriso largo no rosto e levemente surpreso ao ver a loira ali.

Quinn sentiu como se suas pernas estivessem fracas, como assim? Aquele era quem estava pesando?... O dono da voz que tinha quase certeza que reconhecia? Grande porte, muito bem arrumado, os cabelos agora curtos, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos verdes e os lábios bem desenhados... Sem dúvidas nenhuma aquele era Noah Puckerman. Sem pensar duas vezes e esquecendo um pouco o porquê de estar ali, a loira apressou o passo e abraçou o homem com força, sentindo o mesmo quase lhe sufocando em um abraço de urso, mas ela pouco se importou, sentia falta do pai da sua filha e grande companheiro. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Anda perdida Fabray? – disse ele com um tom irônico.

A ex-cheerio bem sabia o que aquilo significava, Noah estava se referindo ao seu sumiço, mas ela não queria falar sobre aquilo pelo menos não agora, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso viria à tona, mas ela o evitaria o quanto fosse possível.

-Tenho hora marcada com a Srta. Berry. – respondeu ela formalmente. –e você o que faz aqui? – perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

O moreno sorriu um tanto orgulhoso e começou a explicar tudo parar a mulher a sua frente. Ele havia se mudado e conseguido vencer na vida ao seu modo, tinha uma empresa relacionada à manutenção de piscinas e outras coisas; mas que gostava de ajudar Rachel sempre quando dava, já que como dono ele não precisava passar tanto tempo assim na empresa desde que tivesse pessoas de confiança para fazer o que precisava... Sendo assim o mesmo aceitou com muito orgulho ser motorista da diva; sempre saia com ela quando era preciso e estava presente em vários eventos importantes, alguns até poderiam achar que ele estava se rebaixando, mas para ele era mais do que uma honra poder cuidar da sua pequena judia e saber que a mesma confiava nele para tal função. Quinn deu um leve sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça, estava feliz por Rachel ter alguém como o judeu por perto, pelo visto apesar da fama ela não havia esquecido os amigos que fizera em Lima.

-E você Fabray o que anda fazendo? – perguntou o homem com extrema curiosidade, afinal a tempos não tinha notícias da amiga... E ela aparecer do nada era algo completamente inesperado, principalmente ali, na casa de Rachel. Pelo que ele lembrava as duas não estavam se falando.

-Vim a trabalho, Evans conseguiu me arrastar até aqui. – respondeu dando de ombros. E fazendo com que os olhos verdes do amigo saltassem... Se ela estava a mando de Evans era por que a Fabray seria a nova guarda-costas. – preciso ir agora, ou vou acabar me atrasando mais do que eu deveria.

-Tudo bem. - o outro confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu. - É só seguir em frente, não tem erro.

-O que houve com o seu braço? – perguntou a loira de forma séria, pousando os olhos no braço esquerdo do amigo, estava enfaixado até a altura do cotovelo.

-Foi um cachorro. – explicou ele de forma limpa e seca.

Quinn deu um breve abraço no judeu e seguiu o seu caminho, cedo ou tarde ela teria que resolver isso... O melhor a se fazer era encarar de uma vez por todas a Berry e ver no que ia dar. Ela caminhou até a entrada, observando alguns trabalhadores que estavam fazendo uma pequena reforma e tocou a campainha, logo alguém veio lhe receber. Um homem alto de cabelos um pouco grisalhos e óculos atendeu a porta, estava muito bem vestido e sorriu ao lhe ver... Quinn poderia estar enganada, mas o mesmo parecia aliviado por vê-la.

-Prazer em vê-la novamente Srta. Fabray fico feliz que tenha vindo. – o homem deu passagem para que a mais jovem entrasse e depois estendeu a mão para a mesma.

-O prazer é todo meu Sr. Berry. – Quinn o cumprimentou e sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. Era Hiram Berry.

-Vamos, então todos no ensaio, mas já está perto do fim. – informou o homem lhe guiando.

Os dois saíram andando pela casa, à medida que adentravam a batida forte da música que estava tocando ficava cada vez mais alta, era envolvente, dava vontade de dançar. Chegaram a uma grande sala, cheia de aparelhos de filmagem, fios e várias pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, manequins, roupas; algumas pessoas conversavam ao canto e outros trabalhavam na iluminação e em alguns outros efeitos, estavam no meio de uma filmagem, com certeza, ou no mínimo aquilo era um ensaio. Quinn andou calmamente até uma parte mais isolada, onde não poderia ser notada por outras pessoas que estavam por ali e ficou observando uma das telas que mostravam as filmagens. Seus olhos por um momento se focaram em uma loira que dançava com a alma.

-Brittany... – o nome da sua amiga saiu quase como um sussurro.

Quinn sentiu algo estranho, a sua companheira dos tempos de cheerios era a segunda pessoa do seu passado que encontrava por ali, o que estava acontecendo? Por um acaso aquilo virou algum tipo de reunião do antigo glee club. Sam acenou levemente para ela, o loiro se encontrava em uma grande poltrona negra mais para o fundo das filmagens, a guarda costas deu alguns passo, saindo do seu "esconderijo" e correu os olhos pelo local, primeiro se demorou em uma morena que estava ajeitando algum tipo de roupa robótica e depois mais uma pequena surpresa... Roupas de grife, pele de porcelana e olhos extremamente azuis, Kurt Hummel estava sentado em outra poltrona parecida com a de Sam, sentindo-se majestoso enquanto discutia com alguém no celular; e ao seu lado se encontrava alguém que Quinn não esperava encontrar tão cedo... Não por não gostar dessa pessoa, mas a mesma sabia que quando se encontrassem ela seria a primeira a querer lhe matar; quando a latina cruzou os seus olhos com o da loira, rapidamente ela fechou a expressão e levantou-se, mas antes que chegasse até a guarda-costas Sam falou alguma coisa, e gesticulou, até que Santana momentaneamente se deu por vencida e preferiu esperar. Se ela interrompesse a gravação com certeza Rachel lhe puxaria as orelhas depois.

Não demorou muito e a gravação parou, todos bateram palmas e a loira se viu um pouco mais rígida. Sam correu para perto da amiga, mas a mesma havia se hipnotizado pelo som da voz de Rachel, a sua diva. Com tantas surpresas em um só dia ela mal notou que a baixinha estava no centro, sentada em uma outra poltrona; estava agora falando com Brittany animadamente... Algo sobre os ensaios terem saído perfeitos. Depois ela dirigiu a palavra a Santana - que ainda estava olhando feio para a loira - fez alguma brincadeira com relação a esposa da loira depois Rachel e Brittany voltaram a conversar, mas Quinn teve sua atenção distraída pelo detetive.

-Que bom que você veio Quinn. – o loiro lhe abraçou um pouco tenso. – vem, vamos falar com ela.

Notas finais do capítulo _Então o que acharam?  
Sei que o cap. não ficou lá grande coisa, mas espero que tenha agradado. Prometo que a partir do próximo as coisas andam de vez :)  
Abraço a todos e obrigada pelo carinho de sempre!_


	4. Adam Hudson Berry

Alguma coisa ali estava errada, Rachel era boa observadora e não deixava as coisas passarem assim tão despercebidas. Sam estava nervoso desde a hora que havia chegado, parecia meio perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos, depois no meio do ensaio Santana levanta com cara de poucos amigos, mas o loiro conversa brevemente com ela e tudo fica aparentemente normal, e agora Brittany... Estavam as duas conversando de forma descontraída quando os olhos azuis da mesma focaram em algo que deveria estar atrás delas. A voz de Sam falando algo sobre o guarda-costas puxou a morena novamente para a realidade; ela não estava gostando nada daquela idéia, mas pelo seu filho acabou concordando em ter pelo menos uma conversa... Mas o problema maior foi quando ela se virou e deu de cara com um par de olhos que não esperava encontrar... Ou pensava que talvez não iria encontrar nunca mais em sua vida.

Sem perceber Quinn prendeu novamente o ar, quando a morena virou o perfume dos fios castanhos invadiu os seus sentidos e ela sentiu algo estranho, seu coração comprimiu levemente ao encarar aqueles olhos magníficos, os traços levemente mais maduros... Rachel virou uma mulher magnífica com os poucos anos que haviam passado. Elas permaneceram assim por um tempo que nem elas mesmas poderiam definir, teriam sido minutos ou apenas segundos?... Não importava! Os cinco anos de distância passaram por aquele olhar, cada dor, lembranças boas e ruins... Tudo; Rachel sentiu uma leve vertigem e apertou levemente o encosto da poltrona ao sentir suas pernas fraquejarem, Quinn instintivamente se aproximou e segurou em seu braço tentando lhe transmitir algum apoio, mas com um simples olhar ela recebeu uma ordem... Rachel estava com a expressão séria demais, a loira não gostava daquilo, ela preferia ter certeza dos sentimentos dos outros - sendo bons ou ruins – do que a incerteza e frieza que estava recebendo naquele momento.

-Essa é a sua guarda-costas Rachel. – disse Sam tentando quebrar aquele clima estranho que havia se formado.

O loiro poderia até não ter percebido, mas Brittany sabia bem o que era aquilo, o porquê de estar acontecendo... Havia tanta coisa oculta naquela troca de olhar, tanto receio, tantas amarguras; não seria fácil alguém de fora entender o que estava se passando entre as duas, mas ela sabia... E mesmo não querendo Sant também estava.

-Não tem cara de guarda-costas. – comentou a cantora com aquela voz melódica e ao mesmo tempo com um sutil toque de frieza. – Srta. Fabray.

Quinn soltou o ar ao escutar aquela voz, em nenhum momento retirou os olhos daqueles lábios perfeitos se movendo de forma incomparável **"Você está aqui a trabalho"**disse uma voz mais forte em sua cabeça, fazendo com que a mulher ajeitasse sua postura e agisse como uma verdadeira profissional e não como uma adolescente apaixonadinha.

-O que estava esperando? – perguntou a loira baixando os olhos brevemente, para depois encarar novamente a diva. Ela parecia estar lhe desafiando.

-Talvez um homem... Ou alguém mais forte. – zombou a Berry colocando as mãos na cintura e levantando um pouco as duas sobrancelhas.

-Eu estou disfarçada. – respondeu a loira devolvendo o olhar desafiador, sua voz era tranqüila como um mar calmo.

O olhar da cantora parecia um tanto amargurado agora, mas a mesma se deixou levar por um sorriso singelo, lançando um olhar para Sam e em seguida para Brittany que ainda permanecia ao seu lado.

Nesse momento os olhos da Fabray se estreitaram um pouco ao ver um homem alto se aproximando, sem dúvidas aquele era Finn Hudson... Deixou de ser o jogadorzinho medíocre de Lima e por mais incrível que parecesse havia conseguido vencer na vida, havia abandonado as roupas de garoto do interior aparentemente também o jeito. Vestia-se com os mais belos e caros ternos, tinha a aparência impecável – tirando a barba por fazer, talvez ele achasse que assim ganharia um ar de mais adulto – e virou um importante comentarista, o fato não lhe agradava muito, mas depois de um acidente ao disputar o mundial sua perna esquerda nunca mais foi a mesma.

-Finn está trabalhando temporariamente como secretário particular de Rachel. – comentou o loiro atraindo a atenção da guarda-costas com medo que a mesma pulasse no pescoço do Hudson.

Aquela cena corroeu o coração da loira, ou pelo menos o resto que ainda possuía. O nojento do Hudson chegou sem ser chamado na conversa, deu um "chega pra lá" em Brittany e Sam e abraçou a morena, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, sorrindo e depositando um beijo em sua mandíbula; a morena apenas deu um sorriso sem graça e se encolheu. Sam resolveu continuar com o trabalho inútil de apresentar a função dos outros membros do antigo glee club, achando que assim diminuiria mais a tensão.

-Santana é advogada... – disse apontando para a latina que apenas confirmou com a cabeça e causando um leve arrepio na loira... Agora sim a Latina poderia lhe matar que com certeza se safaria sem nenhum problema. Quinn riu mentalmente do que havia pensado. Depois o loiro apontou para mais no fundo, para o Hummel que ainda estava sentado e discutindo no telefone. – Kurt é o relações públicas...

Enquanto explicava brevemente algumas coisas os olhos da judia percorreram lentamente a figura a sua frente, Quinn Fabray continuava com os cabelos curtos, levemente bagunçados, o corpo havia mudado... Parecia ainda mais perfeito que antes... Rachel balançou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para Sam.

-Aceita beber alguma coisa? – perguntou a diva formalmente.

-Suco de laranja. – respondeu a loira de forma séria e limpa.

Rachel sorriu um tanto surpresa e levantou novamente uma das sobrancelhas, Quinn Fabray tomando suco depois de todas as farras do McKinley?... Realmente as coisas estavam mudando. Finn abraçou ainda mais forte a cintura da judia que o olhou um tanto incomodada, o suficiente para ele dar um suspiro leve e levantar as mãos se dando por vencido. Assim as duas poderiam conversar um pouco mais a vontade, já que Brittany repassava a coreografia para uma das bailarinas, e Sam... Bem, ele continuava fazendo o papel de sobrar nas conversas.

-Essa história toda é idéia do Sam... – disse a morena mudando um pouco a conversa, cruzando os braços e olhando para o loiro, que se encolheu um pouco. – e essa obsessão repentina em me proteger.

A diva voltou para a sua poltrona central, dando atenção agora a uma mulher mais ou menos da sua idade, trazia em mãos uma pequena maquete para ser analisada, logo depois chegou uma outra mulher com uma pasta e alguns documentos, Rachel analisou eles rapidamente e acenou de forma positiva com a cabeça. Finn se meteu novamente na conversa, o mesmo achava que Sam tinha razão quanto a sua proteção, Kurt abandonou um pouco o seu celular e começou a entrar na conversa... A judia estava começando a se irritar com aquilo tudo.

-Calma gente, calma... – massageou levemente a fronte e respirou fundo antes que perdesse a cabeça com aquilo. – se eu disse que vou concordar é porque eu vou concordar. Não estão vendo que eu já estou concordando?! – respondeu desta vez virando para trás e olhando nos olhos da Fabray. – eu estou disposta a fazer um acordo e aceitar, mas não vou deixar que isso mude a minha vida de jeito nenhum...

Kurt levantou-se da poltrona pela primeira vez e se direcionou até a amiga, os dois haviam ficado ainda mais próximos com os anos. Ele beijou levemente a mão da morena sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e massageando os seus ombros em seguida, no intuito de aliviar a tensão.

-Olha vai ser fácil pra você. – pela primeira vez o homem de olhos azuis lhe dirigiu a palavra, parecia tão "amigável" quanto a judia. – escolha qualquer tipo de alarme para a casa, alguma segurança especial para o portão... Mais alguma coisa Rachel? – perguntou elevando um pouco a voz, já que a pequena havia novamente se juntado a Brittany e as duas começaram a brincar.

-Aqui eu estou segura. – afirmou voltando a atenção para os outros três. – o problema é quando estou fora. A Santana e o Kurt podem te explicar isso melhor, eu não quero vocês em cima de mim o dia inteiro. – comentou enquanto voltava a fazer o passo e era observada pela guarda-costas. – o mais importante, eu não quero que isso afete o Adam. – a voz da morena tornou-se mais firme, Quinn reconheceu aquele tom de voz protetor... Aquele era o tom que indicava que ali não era apenas uma diva falando e sim uma mãe capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu filho.

Adam era o maior tesouro na vida da morena, o tratamento com ele deveria ser completamente diferente, sua casa não se transformaria em uma prisão e se possível nada seria tirado do lugar. Quinn respirou levemente, deu um breve gole no suco puro e colocou o copo em cima de uma das câmeras de filmagem, certificando-se antes que ele não cairia, para depois dirigir a palavra para a morena.

-Sra. Berry... Deve estar havendo algum engano ou um mal entendido. – a loira havia se aproximado razoavelmente da diva e olhou em seus olhos, para em seguida olhar para trás e encarar Sam, que parecia um bicho acuado. – se puder me dizer onde fica a saída eu vou embora e assim evitaremos aborrecimentos.

Sem esperar muito por uma resposta Santana aproveitou o momento para mandar a Fabray seguir pelo caminho da piscina, era o mais rápido e fácil até a saída. Sam suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, nenhum dos seus antigos colegas de McKinley estava ajudando muito no momento... Ele conhecia a loira bem o bastante e sabia que estava sendo difícil se manter daquela forma tão centrada e fria.

Quinn olhou para Santana, tentando engolir todas as palavras que lhe viam em mente, mas tentou ficar calma como sempre, olhou novamente para Rachel, mas a morena permanecia de braços cruzados, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede; isso deveria significar que o assunto estava encerrado. Sem esperar mais a loira fez um caminho reto até a grande entrada, tendo que escutar as ironias da Lopez e do Hummel; seu amigo falou algo com os dois, mas sua mente estava transtornada demais para poder pensar em algo mais... Sam saiu correndo atrás da loira enquanto Rachel apenas lhe observava de forma misteriosa antes de voltar ao seu trabalho.

-Eu devia ter falado mais coisas... – o detetive tomou a dianteira da amiga, tentando dar uma desculpa convincente o suficiente, afinal ele sabia que havia errado em não ter falado para Rachel que a guarda-costas era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray. – mas eu estava com medo que ela não aceitasse... Pensei em deixá-las a sós e quem sabe chegarem a um acordo.

-E nós chegamos... – respondeu a loira em tom de ironia enquanto diminuía o passo, fazendo com que Sam desacelerasse para acompanhá-la.

Assim os dois passaram pelo pequeno chafariz e desceram os degraus que dava acesso a piscina; Sam não desistiria assim tão fácil, Rachel poderia não saber de nada até agora, mas ele tinha certeza de que ela precisaria da velha cheerio.

-Olha... – o homem se meteu na frente da amiga, fazendo com que a mesma parasse e lhe olhasse nos olhos. – já que você está aqui eu quero te mostrar algo... Por favor...

Quinn revirou os olhos e acabou concordando com a cabeça, ela não resistia a um pedido do amigo e claro, ela nunca deixaria que o outro soubesse desse pequeno fato. Assim ele subiu novamente os degraus enquanto ela esperava onde estava. A guarda- costas umedeceu os lábios e olhou ao redor, fixando os olhos em uma pequena figura que tinha um barquinho de madeira em seus pequenos bracinhos e lhe olhava com extrema curiosidade... Aquele só podia ser uma pessoa; Adam, o filho de Rachel. O garoto levantou-se timidamente da borda da piscina e andou até a mulher que olhava para os lados a procura de Sam, mas nenhum sinal do detetive.

-Oi?! – disse o garotinho de forma tímida. – como você está?

A Fabray sentiu algo estranho em seu peito, o pequeno tinha com certeza o mesmo tom de pele de Finn, mas a semelhança com ele terminava aí e no tom dos cabelos, que eram levemente ondulados... No resto ele parecia até uma cópia versão mirim e masculina de Rachel Berry, possuía até o mesmo sinal que a diva carregava no rosto.

-Oi... – respondeu a loira depois de um tempo. – estou muito bem e você?

-Estou bem. – respondeu o garotinho se balançando nos calcanhares, com o rosto levemente corado. – você gosta de barcos?

-... Não, Não... Eu não gosto. – respondeu vendo a leve carinha de decepção do pequeno.

-Por que não? – insistiu Adam dando mais alguns passinhos.

-Eu não sei. – Quinn deu de costas e recuou alguns passos, olhando ao seu redor novamente.

-É claro que sabe. – o garotinho se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo com que a loira voltasse a atenção para ele, os olhos do pequeno brilhavam de expectativa. – você só não quer me contar.

-Você é um garotinho muito esperto. – comentou a Fabray com um leve sorriso no rosto. Definitivamente aquele era filho da sua pequena diva. – Bem, uma vez eu tive que ficar um bom tempo em um navio e não foi muito legal. – continuou se agachando e afagando o cabelo castanho do pequeno Berry.

-Mamãe sempre me diz isso. – informou o menor com um sorriso tão radiante quanto o de sua mãe.


	5. Cartas

Depois da interessante conversa com o pequeno Berry, a guarda-costas subiu novamente os degraus e refez o caminho até uma mesa onde estavam Sam e Kurt, aparentemente estavam discutindo algo, mas pararam com a aproximação da ex-cheerio. Quinn acabou nem notando, afinal seus pensamentos estavam presos no pequeno garoto que havia acabado de conhecer; definitivamente Adam havia puxado muito da sua mãe, era lindo, meigo e inteligente como a judia.

Sam deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e indicou a cadeira vazia que estava ao seu lado, a loira logo se sentou e ficou olhando por um breve tempo para os dois. Kurt parecia um pouco agitado e o loiro quieto demais para Sam Evans. No momento seguinte o loiro entregou algumas folhas de caderno comum, com marcas de dobras e esperou a loira terminar de analisá-los. Em sua maioria eram cartas realmente assustadoras, indicando que a diva tinha poucos dias de vida; mas Quinn realmente sentiu o seu sangue ferver ao ver os desenhos que continham em alguma delas... Eram terríveis, apesar de mal estruturados todos mostravam em sua maioria o corpo da diva desmembrado, ou molestado por uma sombra disforme... Seria um homem ou uma mulher por trás daquilo? Era algo tão macabro que fazia os desenhos pornográficos nas portas dos banheiros serem uma completa piada. Sam informou que a cerca de sei meses esse tipo de carta estava começando a aparecer, mas que até agora não havia informado nada as autoridades... E pelo visto nem mesmo Rachel deveria ter conhecimento daquilo. Quinn descansou os papeis sobre a caixa onde estavam anteriormente e passou as mãos pelo rosto, deveria estar pálida, pois Kurt logo soltou uma piadinha de muito mau gosto.

-Sam falou que você era do serviço secreto?! – disse Kurt cruzando as pernas e descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Quinn sorriu amargamente apenas para o seu interior, mais cedo ou mais tarde sabia que iam tocar nesse assunto, no caso ele para ser mais específico. A loira apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou a analisar os papeis enquanto o carinha de porcelana fazia alguns comentários cruéis como alfinete. A mais ou menos dois anos ela havia trabalhado com o presidente, no saco o pai de Kurt, que quase havia sido assassinado... Mesmo que o atentado não tenha sido no seu turno de trabalho, Quinn sentia-se culpada pelo incidente que quase levou a morte do pai do seu amigo, a mesma sabia que Kurt era apegado demais ao Hummel mais velho e que se algo pior tivesse acontecido, talvez o jovem não teria resistido ou lhe perdoado. Enfim, ela até entendia o tom ácido e o modo que estava sendo tratado por ele, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha mais motivos por trás daquilo tudo, mas qual?

-Isso pode ser uma pista. – a loira levantou a voz apenas nesse momento, estendendo uma carta feita com colagem de letras para Sam.

_"Berry sua vagabunda,_

_Você tem tudo_

_E eu não tenho nada..."_

Havia bem mais na carta, mas Sam já havia lido tantas vezes que nem precisava mais olhar para aqueles papeis malditos.

-Acha que pode ser a mesma pessoa da bomba? – perguntou ele olhando nos olhos da amiga.

-A Sra. Berry sabe de tudo o que está se passando aqui? – rebateu a loira com uma outra pergunta. Tinha que ter certeza do que estava acontecendo naquela casa se pretendia ficar e ajudar. – ela sabe sobre a bomba? – desta vez ela se direcionou para Kurt.

-Dissemos a ela que era um problema elétrico, um curto-circuito enquanto ela estava no palco. – respondeu passando levemente os dedos pelos cabelos bem arrumados.

É claro que não iriam contar nada a ela... Quinn fechou o punho e tentou ao dar um soco na mesa, seus olhos correram pelo local e focaram no pequeno Adam, brincando com o seu barquinho perto da piscina, tão inocente. Eles estavam sendo tão egoístas ao ponto de pensarem apenas nos "aborrecimentos" que isso traria a carreira da judia; até mesmo Sam estava sendo desleixado demais com isso tudo, ele era um detetive por que a policia não estava envolvida no caso? Para o assunto não acabar vazando e virasse um verdadeiro caos?... Quando iriam se tocar que aquilo era realmente sério? Quando Rachel ou alguma outra pessoa se machucasse? Noah já estava com o braço enfaixado e embora não quisessem afirmar que aquilo era obra de alguma sabotagem contra a diva, ela sabia.

-Devíamos mostrar o quarto para ela. – disse o loiro novamente trocando um olhar preocupado e significativo com a Fabray.

Assim os três acabaram seguindo para uma parte mais reservada da casa, aquilo não era apenas um "quarto" como havia pronunciado o detetive, aquilo mais parecia o quarto de uma rainha. Enquanto iam entrando timidamente, Kurt fez o favor de acionar alguns interruptores para clarear um pouco mais o ambiente já que as várias cortinas em tom claro impediam que a luz forte adentrasse o local e o iluminasse. Havia quatro colunas grandes, algumas fotos em painéis, uma gigantesca e luxuosa cama ao centro e em cima um lustre de cristais que deveria custar mais que a vida da Fabray três vezes, ao canto uma lareira enorme; ao fundo tocava alguma música bem baixinho, era a voz da diva com certeza. Quinn deu mais alguns passos à medida que seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade mais amena do local, Kurt foi até a pequena tela onde exibia alguma performance recente de Rachel e desligou.

-Esse é o quarto dela? – perguntou a loira ainda deslumbrada com tudo aquilo. Era muito bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia nada com a diva, pelo menos não a diva que ela um dia conheceu.

-É... – respondeu Kurt vagamente enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador pelo tecido delicado sobre a cama.

-Não. – interrompeu Sam bruscamente e olhando feio para o menor. – ela dorme no quarto ao lado do Adam, fica no final do corredor.

Aquele quarto quem mantinha era o Hummel, claro! Isso era mais do que evidente. Como havia informado Sam, ele era usado apenas para as fotos das revistas. O loiro dava mais algumas informações para a guarda-costas enquanto o menor se ocupava analisando uma pequena taça de cristal que estava perto da cama.

-Encontramos a carta aqui em cima... – comentou Sam apontando para a cama.

Nesse momento a Fabray ficou mais séria do que o habitual, olhando incrédula do amigo para Kurt, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo de verdade. De que adiantava estar cercada de pessoas se Rachel estava insegura até mesmo dentro da sua casa?

-Ela também não sabe disso... – disparou a Fabray de forma fria na direção de Kurt que agora mantinha a cabeça baixa e brincava com o lençol da cama. Como ele poderia se dizer melhor amigo da judia e não fazer nada com relação a isso... Quinn estava perdendo a paciência com tanta irresponsabilidade.

-Está brincando?! – rebateu o menor relativamente irritado com aquilo. Ele realmente estava preocupado com Rachel, mas sabia que ela não poderia se sentir insegura, não agora quando estava se sentindo sozinha. – já pensou em como ela iria ficar se soubesse de uma coisa dessas?

-O que acha? – o detetive acabou se metendo entre os dois antes que algum resolvesse cometer um assassinato ali mesmo.

Quinn passou a mão entre os fios dourados pousando em sua nuca e apertando levemente, ela teria bem mais trabalho do que imaginava... Eles estavam com um problema grande em mãos. A casa era desprotegida demais, o pessoal que parecia estar ali apenas para fazer volume, não tinha a mínima noção do que era segurança ou de como ela deveria ser feita.

-Eu não posso proteger a vida dela assim. – respondeu a loira encarando Kurt firmemente.

-Assim como? – rebateu ele quase na mesma hora, se aproximando da Fabray com os braços cruzados e lhe desafiando com o olhar.

-Não quero ser responsável pela segurança se ela não estiver ciente do que está acontecendo. – respondeu a guarda-costas de forma limpa e direta.

-Eu falo com ela. – afirmou Sam com bastante convicção, passando um pouco de tranqüilidade para a outra. – tenho certeza que ela vai compreender.

-Sam! Eu falo com ela. – informou o Hummel de forma autoritária e apontando o dedo indicador para o próprio peito antes de sair do quarto.

Após as recentes descobertas o detetive Evans acompanhou a sua futura companheira de trabalho até onde o seu carro estava estacionado, talvez tenha sido muita informação para a cabeça da Fabray, principalmente quando ele sabia que existia um sentimento por trás da máscara de profissional... Por hora era melhor ela voltar pra casa, colocar os pensamentos no lugar e se preparar para passar um temporada ao lado de Rachel e da maioria dos companheiros do antigo glee.

-Ela não vai criar problemas. – garantiu o loiro enquanto a Fabray abria a porta do carro e tomava o seu lugar. – você tem a minha palavra.

-Eu acredito. – confirmou a loira com a cabeça, batendo a porta e encarando o amigo que lhe sorria de forma iluminada.

Por um momento seus olhos mudaram de foco e instintivamente se voltaram para uma das janelas no alto que estava no seu campo de visão, apesar de distante ela pode distinguir uma pequena forma perto do vidro, era Rachel. As duas se olharam novamente por um tempo, até que a judia deu as costas e sumiu, e a Fabray pisou no acelerador.

A ex-cheerio foi bastante segura até chegar em casa, mas assim que voltou para o seu falso lar uma dor já conhecida tomou conta dela. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e foi para o seu quarto, jogando o blazer cinza em cima da cama e batendo a porta do banheiro; sua camisa parecia estar lhe sufocando e sem demora ela puxou o tecido que estava por dentro da calça e abriu mais uns cinco botões; ligou a ducha fria e molhou apenas a cabeça, deixando que os fios se espalhassem de forma desordenada em seu rosto até sua respiração se acalmar. Sem se importar de estar encharcando uma das suas camisas favoritas a Fabray encostou na parede e deixou-se cair lentamente até ser amparada pelo chão frio. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo tentando passar para ela mesma algum apoio ou proteção... Seu coração estava doendo demais e as lágrimas que por um bom tempo sumiram voltaram novamente a cair. Encontrar a morena mais uma vez foi algo bom... Muito bom; mas a mesma não estava tão preparada como imaginava, aquele misto de culpa, amor, felicidade e tristeza voltaram com uma força ainda maior, mas mais uma vez ela não tinha ninguém para lhe abraçar... Dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Rachel estava tão linda... Se tornou a mulher que Quinn nunca duvidou que ela viraria, Deus olhar naqueles olhos castanhos novamente foi como o paraíso, mas a frieza fez com que seu coração se quebrasse ainda mais... Mas o que ela queria? Um abraço e uma festa de boas vindas depois do que havia acontecido? Ela estava apenas colhendo os frutos que havia plantado... No fundo aquele olhar profundo tinha algo a mais, o que se passaram nos olhos da Berry não foram apenas os cinco anos de dor... A loira levantou-se penosamente e se arrastou até a cama, apenas retirando a camisa e jogando-a em um canto qualquer, precisava dormir bem para começar o trabalho no dia seguinte e enxugando os rastros das lágrimas ela prometeu que evitaria o quanto pudesse as lágrimas, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis... Rachel estava precisando dela, da guarda-costas, e não da adolescente insegura que havia abandonado Lima, Quinn não deixaria que um louco pervertido chegasse perto da diva, mesmo se isso custasse sua vida.

Enquanto isso em alguma outra parte da cidade uma outra pessoa também se mantinha concentrada em Rachel Berry, ao seu lado havia uma tela onde a diva cantava a plenos pulmões para em seguida a voz do apresentador do programa dar a notícia sobre a indicação do Oscar, onde a mesma era uma grande aposta com a canção tema do seu primeiro filme. Enquanto escutava as palavras do homem, com cuidado o indivíduo muito bem preparado cortava algumas letras de uma revista ou jornal qualquer e terminava de colar as últimas palavras que completaria a próxima carta; com uma pinça longa terminou o seu recado e analisou o conteúdo.

_"Berry sua vagabunda,_

_Você tem tudo_

_E eu não tenho nada_

_Está chegando a sua hora_

_...De morrer"_


	6. Recordações

Rachel estava muito quieta naquele dia, afinal não era pra menos, era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino fazer de Quinn Fabray a sua guarda-costas. Depois de tudo que havia passado, e tudo que já conseguiu superar a custo de lágrimas de sangue, lá estavam as duas novamente cara a cara... A judia de mexeu um pouco incomodada em sua cama, com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer do quarto. Uma batida leve em sua porta, vez com que a mesma se ajeitasse na cama e olhasse na direção do som. Kurt colocou apenas o rosto para dentro do quarto, e a mesma sorriu um pouco fraca para o amigo, confirmando com a cabeça, indicando que o mesmo poderia entrar.

O homem de olhos azuis trazia em mãos uma badeja de prata com algumas frutas, petiscos leves e suco. Depois do encontro com a Fabray a morena trancou-se em seu quarto depois dos afazeres e não saiu para absolutamente nada, deveria estar com fome. Kurt colocou-a perto da amiga e depois trancou a porta novamente, sabia que a judia poderia precisar dele nesse momento, não queria que ninguém os atrapalhasse.

-O baque foi tão grande assim?! – comentou ele com um pequeno sorriso travesso no rosto.

Rachel apenas rolou os olhos para um lado e suspirou, indicando que não seria muito saudável se o amigo continuasse com as brincadeiras. O mesmo se desculpou e aproximou-se mais quando notou que a diva estava segurando ao máximo as lágrimas.

-Eu não quero ficar assim de novo... – comentou com a voz fraca e falha, enfim deixando que as primeiras lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

O amigo lhe abraçou de forma consoladora e afagou os seus cabelos. Sabia bem ao que a morena estava se referindo, ele mesmo havia compartilhado daquelas lembranças e passado.

-Eu não entendo... Foi apenas ver para poder sentir tudo de novo. Eu pensei que meu coração fosse explodir na mesma hora Kurt. – sussurrou a menor com a cabeça encolhida na curvatura do pescoço do amigo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Rach, ela não vai te machucar... Não mais... – disse tentando confortá-la de forma tão baixa, que quase a diva não ouviu.

Kurt mordeu o próprio lábio de aflição, ele não gostava de ver a morena daquele jeito, aquela não era sua Rachel, aquela era apenas a garota de Lima assustada e humilhada, que por vezes se viu triste e abandonada assim que chegou a New York... Era nessas horas que ele sentia raiva de Quinn Fabray. Ele ficou feliz em ver a ex-cheerio novamente, afinal ela também fazia parte de um momento belo e importante na sua vida, mas pela morena ele se manteve frio e assim se manteria se fosse da vontade da amiga. Rachel já havia sofrido demais pela loira e a falta de notícias... Ela não merecia passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

A morena abraçava o seu corpo do seu protetor com o intuito de sentir-se mais leve, mas tudo que vinha em sua mente eram os olhos prisioneiros da Fabray... Como ela conseguia ser ainda mais linda do que já era? Rachel chorou ainda mais ao lembrar as palpitações em seu peito ao vê-la novamente... Foi como se o seu passado tivesse voltado por completo.

_"A tensão com a Fabray havia aumentado muito nos últimos tempos, mas Finn já havia deixado de ser o motivo desde sempre. E Rachel não conseguia entender... A loira estava querendo lhe machucar ou alertar? Não fazia a mínima idéia, a morena não conseguia entender a cheerio e parecia que ia ser sempre assim. A conversa estranha no auditório, o tapa no rosto no dia do baile, e mais conversa... Quinn estava diferente._

_As duas... amigas? Mais parecia uma piada, afinal a loira sempre estava com aquela pose de superior, lhe humilhando de várias formas – cada uma pior que a outra – dizer que um dia as duas seriam amigas, principalmente no primeiro ano era algo surreal demais. Mas aconteceu... Rachel Berry, a loser do McKinley havia se tornado amiga da até pouco tempo líder das Cheerios, Quinn Fabray. E mais que isso... A loira poderia não notar, mas estava virando o porto seguro de pequena aspirante a diva. A cada abraço, cada sorriso, cada palavra de conforto o colo da loira se tornava a fortaleza inabalável ou o cobertor quente em um dia muito frio, sempre disposto a lhe proteger de tudo e de todos._

_Mas isso também mudou..._

_Mudou com a idéia estúpida que foi o pedido de casamento de Finn... Mudou com o sim da judia... Mudou... E nesse momento Quinn cantou, queria mostras de forma diferente que aquilo não era para Rachel, ela não poderia ficar presa em Lima, a um homem que não lhe faria feliz, imaturo e totalmente sem perspectiva. A diva havia nascido para brilhar, aquilo não estava certo!_

_Mas Quinn não fora forte o suficiente para falar a verdade, não a verdade por completa e isso lhe custou caro... Sem forças ela cedeu, queria que acima de tudo a pequena fosse feliz, mesmo sabendo que Finn não a faria feliz. Por Rachel ela havia aceito o pedido de ser madrinha com muita honra, mas chegada a hora após a formatura ela não iria conseguir levar a farsa a frente... Não mais!_

_-Quinn... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a morena alcançando a amiga após uma breve corrida._

_A loira andava um pouco perdida depois da cerimônia da formatura, pretendia ir para qualquer lugar naquele momento, precisava ficar sozinha, mas Rachel apareceu, e no pior momento possível._

_-Vai embora Rach, você tem um casamento pra ir agora! – disse em um tom um pouco zombeteiro, lembrando a velha "Rainha do Gelo" de dois anos atrás._

_A judia negou com a cabeça e puxou a amiga pelo pulso, encarando os olhos confusos da mesma. Rachel estava desesperada, pois Quinn estava mudada e ela tinha medo que a ex-cheerio voltasse a fase terrível que estava no começo do ano... Acima de tudo ela se importava, até mais do que deveria ou que gostaria no momento; nem mesmo a diva estava se reconhecendo nos últimos meses._

_-Isso não funciona mais comigo Q. – informou a morena de forma firme, a tempos que "aquela" forma de afastar os outros não estava dando certo com a menor. – por favor... Eu preciso saber._

_A Fabray congelou por alguns segundos, parecia que as palavras de da diva tinham um significado a mais, mais forte, mais profundo. As mãos que um dia ela julgou de forma descarada como "mãos de homem" deslizaram quentes e delicadas por seus braços, subindo por seu pescoço e parando nos fios dourados da nuca... Arrepio..."._

==/==

Na manhã seguinte a guarda-costas acordou antes do sou nascer, fez a sua corrida de sempre sentindo o frio matutino açoitar a pele delicada do seu rosto; não se importava. Depois disso tomou banho pegou o que seria preciso e partiu para a casa da Sra. Berry, prometeu para ela mesma que esqueceria a existência da noite anterior e focaria apenas no seu trabalho.

Assim que chegou partiu para uma parte isolada fora da casa, parecia ser o local onde os trabalhadores da obra descansavam um pouco. Quinn retirou o braze deixando-o em uma cadeira e em seguida colocou sua maleta cromada em cima de uma mesa de madeira sem acabamento, começou a checar o seu equipamento; partindo pelas facas, para depois passar para a Beretta 92 e por fim a sua amada Magnum Desert, a sua favorita, usada apenas em ocasiões especiais.

-Por que disse que o seu nome era Sandra Portman? – perguntou uma voz masculina, encostando-se ao arco da entrada e dando pequenos goles na caneca de café.

Quinn olhou por cima do ombro, mas não precisava ter feito isso para saber quem havia lhe dirigido a voz. Era Noah, e pelos trajes não estava na casa da judia a "trabalho". Trajava um jeans rasgado, camiseta e jaqueta negra... Mesmo sendo um homem de negócios o judeu insistia em andar do jeito que achava melhor, nada de terno.

-Eu queria saber se era difícil entrar aqui. – respondeu a loira verificando os pentes de balas das armas.

-E foi difícil não?! – disse o homem dando um sorrisinho convencido, como se estivesse orgulhoso.

Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou nos olhos do judeu, era incrível como os anos se passavam e ele ainda havia conservado parte do seu jeitão de bobo, isso fez a loira lembrar dos bons tempos. Ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça indicando que era completamente ao contrário, o que fez com que o mesmo sumisse com o sorriso, dando origem a uma careta um tanto engraçada. A guarda-costas procurou por algo enquanto o judeu sorrateiramente pegava na Beretta 92, a loira o olhou brevemente depois jogou um pequeno pote para o mesmo, que o apanhou olhando com curiosidade.

-Vai ajudar com a dor no braço. – informou a loira enquanto via Noah fazer careta com o cheiro forte. – você passa muito tempo na sua empresa? – perguntou enquanto checava o pente que estava na Beretta.

-Na verdade passo mais tempo com a minha princesa judia, não gosto de ficar enfiado em um escritório, normalmente só apareço duas vezes por semana ou quando tem reunião.

-Ótimo. – disse a loira travando a arma. – vai precisar trabalhar mais para a Berry, vai ser meu novo assistente.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e estufou o peito sentindo-se importante, Quinn não conseguiu se segurar e gargalhou brevemente com a cena. Ela amava aquele judeu safado e se estava passando o cargo de assistente para o mesmo era porque se preocupava com ele, afinal ele era o pai da sua filha, não queria que algo acontecesse com ele. Ela já estava naquele ramo a tempo suficiente para ter certeza de que não importava o quanto o assassino fosse incompetente ou errasse o alvo, havia sempre uma pessoa que era atingida... No caso, o motorista.

Quando já estava no meio da manhã, Quinn e Puck levaram algumas coisas para a piscina e saíram com um dos homens do detetive Evans pelos terrenos da mansão enquanto as obras continuavam. Primeiro passaram pelo portão de entrada, precisava ser trocado com extrema urgência, mas pela previsão isso seria feito apenas na semana seguinte; depois partiram para as câmeras de segurança, uma seria fechada diretamente no interfone enquanto uma ficaria logo perto do portão, em uma coluna alta virada para baixo... Seja lá quem fosse teria que começar a se sentir intimidado ao invés de sair invadido a casa dos outros como diversão. Depois apenas os dois amigos partiram para perto da piscina, algumas plantas ali precisavam ser derrubadas para dar mais claridade e por último uma lista de todas as pessoas que freqüentavam a casa, poderia ser difícil, mas era uma exigência da guarda-costas saber os nomes de todos que entravam no local. Por fim uma limpeza na área onde haviam mais plantas, a vista era perfeita, Rachel ou qualquer outra pessoa não devia ser privada da mesma.

A diva levantou um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã, não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem na noite anterior e desde que havia se mudado para New York seus horários se tornaram uma completa loucura. Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente do seu pequeno príncipe que estava como sempre perto da piscina e o abraçou por trás, depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

-Oi? O que está fazendo? – perguntou fazendo um leve carinho no rosto do garotinho.

-Quinn. – respondeu ele sem dar muita atenção a judia, observava atenciosamente a loira que andava na companhia do seu "tio" Puck.

-Vem, vamos entrar. – disse a mulher pegando na mão do filho, dando um leve suspiro e ficando com a expressão mais fechada ao olhar a loira.

Depois de cuidarem de cada canto que seria modificado para melhor segurança na casa, Quinn e Puck partiram para a segunda fase, como o judeu era motorista da morena, nada mais justo que a loira ensinar uns truques no volante, caso chegasse o momento onde as coisas precisassem de medidas urgentes. Eles entraram no veículo e começaram a dar algumas voltas com o carro que Noah usava para levar a diva aos locais.

O carro conseguiu ganhar uma boa velocidade e agora Quinn tentava deixar Noah calmo para poder fazer uma manobra...

-Ainda não... Ainda não... – informou a loira prestando a tenção no caminho e se ajeitando no banco. Noah estava firme no volante. – agora... vai, vai, vai...

A loira segurou no volante junto com motorista e virou para o lado direito, mandando o maior pisar no freio, foi o que ele fez; o carro começou a derrapar e com um sinal da mulher Puck voltou novamente a pisar no acelerador, fazendo com que o veículo desse um 180° perfeito. O judeu deu um grito de empolgação e sorriu para a loira que não teve como sorrir junto; agora era treinar caso fosse preciso.

Depois dessa maratona a Fabray resolveu andar um pouco mais pela propriedade até passar por uma sala mais reservada, de lá saía um som abafado, era contagiante. A guarda-costas se aproximou um pouco mais e pode ver uma figura angelical dançando de forma empolgada, como se nada ao seu redor existisse. A passos lentos ela se aproximou mais e mais da entrada até que Brittany parou o som ao notar sua presença; a mesma lhe deu um sorriso aberto, iluminado como o sol... Quinn sentia falta da sua antiga companheira dos tempos de cheerios, quem sabe as duas poderiam conversar um pouco sem tanto tumulto. Ela só estava um pouco tensa, afinal Brittany tinha um jeito diferente de ver as coisas e sua última conversa com ela havia resultado em repostas que ela não queria aceitar ou entender.

_"Sua cabeça estava girando, era efeito do álcool e ela sabia muito bem disso, no começo do ano vivia em bares, até já tinha parado de sentir esse efeito, mas a mudança lhe tornou um tanto franca para bebidas novamente – se é que uma garrafa de vodka já não fazia um estranho – não recordava como havia parado ali, mas reconhecia o local, sem dúvidas era a casa da amiga. Sentiu um carinho em seus cabelos e virou-se de forma lenta para não sentir o mundo girando novamente... Se deparou com um par de olhos azuis preocupados e um abraço firme._

_Deixou que as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto sem vergonha enquanto a outra lhe trazia para o seu colo, lhe ninando em seguida._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem Q. – era reconfortante aquela voz tranqüila e o toque delicado. – tudo vai melhorar quando você aceitar a verdade."_


End file.
